Backstreet Boys Song Fic: Answer to Our Lives
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: Backstreet Boys thing, I'm sorry! Really cute, HUMOR, lot's of RT!


HEY! I know, I know, it's friggin Backstreet Boys for goodness sakes...but I couldn't help myself, and these songs fit in really well. Fabulous if you've got the song with you and can listen to it, but one takes what one can get.

This fic is **FUNNY if you're a true fan, **and it's got **fluff,** etc. K, much fluff (R/T), but I love it, so stuff it. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Answer to our Lives**

**You see me sitting here...**

Rachel was sitting on a bale of hay, calm, collected...

**A smile upon my face...**

...A maniacal grin on her face.  
"Let's do it!"

**The time has come...**

I sighed. "Oh, fine. Let's go."

**But you know that it's not too late...**

"You don't have to do this, Tobias," Rachel said, touching me.

**There's been too many things...Together we have seen...**

He's my friend. My fellow warrior. We fight together. We are not normal kids...

**It's not that hard if we start to believe...**

"I think we can take them!"  
(If you say so...)

**And we're not gonna take anymore...**

"That's it!" Rachel cried in frustration, turned to me, and pressed her lips against mine.

**Can we try to erase all the pain?**

"Today we are going to be normal teenagers with normal stupidity issues..."

**So please show me a reason...Give me a sign...**

"What do you mean, 'Why?' Why not?"

**Tell me the way we fall out of line...**

"We're different from normal humans...we save the world!"

**Is it today or is it tonight...**

Would we live past this evening? Time will tell...

**We'll find the answer to our life?**

I knew my purpose in life. I am on a mission from God to diminish the rodent population...

**This world is not at ease...**

"The world is being invaded by slugs from outer space!"

**We seem to hide the truth...**

We can't tell anyone who we are...except for you...

**Thinking there's only so much we can really do...**

"What do we really do? Destroy a Kandrona here or there, but do you really think it helps?"

**It's up to you and me...To face our destiny...**

Star-crossed lovers? Wow, the heavens sure messed us up...

**The jury's here so let's take the stand...**

We represented Earth...poor Earth...

**And we're not gonna take anymore...**

"I can't stand it!"  
"What, keeping the secret of Earth's invasion or my clothes don't match again?"

**Can we try to erase all the pain?**

"I don't want to think of that tonight, Tobias," Rachel said, touching my face.

**So please show me a reason...**

Why do I want to remain a hawk? One word: flying.

**Give me a sign...**

(I think it's green!)  
(That means we go!) Rachel yelled, rushing out into traffic.

**Tell me the way we fall out of line...**

"It's cause we're special!" Marco announced.  
"Yeah, special ED!" Rachel scoffed.

**Is it today or is it tonight...**

I woke up disoriented.  
"Tobias?"  
(No, Marco the Magnificent.)

**We'll find the answer to our life?**

(Why?) I cried to the Ellimist.  
WHY NOT?

**And tell my why we have to cry...and not try...**

(Someone will pay for this... ) Rachel's voice was filled with barely contained fury.

**When there's so many things we can do...**

"I know where Rachel would rather be on a Saturday night," Marco said, poking me in the ribs and winking knowingly...

**To help this troubled world start anew?**

The average human has no idea intelligent escargot is taking over his neighbor's brain...

**I need a reason...**

"Yeah?" Rachel looked at me expectantly.  
(God! Do I have to spell everything out for you?)

**I need a sign...**

Rachel smiled at me, eyes filled with warmth and hope...

**There's no turning back...**

"I need to tell you something."  
"Me too."

**I'm here by your side...**

I stepped up beside her, looking at our future battle zone.  
"Let's rock!"

**Is it today or maybe tonight?**

(I can't exactly fly well at night,) I said peevishly. (Can I stay here?)

**We'll find the answer to our life?**

"Tonight? Sure..."

**Show me the way...**

Rachel took my hand, guiding it to her waist. "Like this," she said, and then we danced.

**Give me a sign...**

"It's okay that you don't know who Mary Jane Clair is. I still love you!" Rachel batted her eyelashes teasingly at me.

**Tell me the way we fall out of line...**

"Is that what I think it is?"  
"What?" Rachel looked quickly. "Marco's been impaled?"

**Is it today or is it tonight...**

"I don't remember who I am."  
"Maybe you'll remember this."  
I kissed her.

**The answer to our life?**

(You're mine,) I said.  
"Who, me?"  
(No, that mouse over there.)  
"Oh." Rachel looked disappointed.

**Show me a reason...**

"Is this not good enough?" Rachel said, gesturing to the cake with 15 candles on it. "What, did you want a pony, too?"

**Give me a sign...**

One of Rachel's tears fell onto my cheek we were so close, and then she leaned forward and closed the distance between our lips.

**Tell me the way we fall out of line...**

"Rachel-"  
"Hush.

**Is it today or is it tonight...**

"I am so bored," Rachel said, leaning back.  
(Mall?)  
"I'm there!"

**We will find the answer to our life...**

_Life doesn't make sense anymore_, I thought, looking at Tobias. _Oh well..._

**Show me a reason...**

"What could be better than being a hawk?" I said, trying to convince myself too.  
"Being with me," Rachel said quietly.

**Give me a sign...**

"Just listen," Rachel said, touching me. "I-"  
"Water balloon!" Marco yelled, and it splashed water all over Rachel and I.  
"_Marco!_" Rachel roared.

**Tell me the way we fall out of line...**

What made us different from everyone else? I looked at Tobias and smiled. Oh yeah...we saved the world!

**Is it today or is it tonight...**

"Come on, you have to demorph," Rachel said, standing up.  
I pulled her back down. "Not this time."

**We'll find the answer to our life?**

It looked at us. And then it laughed. The laughter was everywhere, in us, throughout space...everywhere...  
I took Tobias's human hand. "Come on. Let's go home..."  
"Yeah," Tobias said, drawing me in to kiss me. "It's over."


End file.
